Song Fics
by jva98
Summary: (Ocacionales) Song Fics de los personajes de South Park, pero de una manera... Especial, las canciones pueden ser distintas de generos, así como distinintos personajes, siendo una recopilación de varios One-Shoot Las canciones son algo importante en la vida ¿Pero que tanto pueden definir la vida de los chicos?
1. ¿Volveremos a encontrarnos?

_**¿Volveremos a encontrarnos?**_

 _ **Primer Song Fic**_

 _ **Me anime porque Neko Nodle y Poor Kid subieron un par, y me encanto como estaban redactados así que dije ¿Por qué no intentar uno?**_

 _ **Y siguiendo los consejos de Pequiniez xD Dejare las advertencias arribita.**_

 _ **(Basado en la canción de Bisoshock Infnite, Will the circle be unbroken? , técnicamente cuenta como traducción xD)**_

 _ **Básicamente en negritas es la canción, por si les interesa escucharla, les recomiendo que pongan la versión de piano, porque esa si les va a llegar, sobre todo a los que no saben inglés.**_

 _ **Ahh y me salte los coros de en medio para evitar aburrir.**_

 _ ***Los personajes son de… ¿Aun no saben de quien es SP? :v (a mi me harta hacer esto, tampoco es que vaya a vender mi historia, solo lo hago para divertirme xD)**_

 _ ***Advertencias posibles muertes de personajes.**_

 _ **/**_

Han pasado muchos años desde que la inmortalidad termino, Karen ya conocía el secreto de su hermano desde que ella cumplió 15, de eso hace más de diez años; pero cuando su madre los dejo… Le tocaba a ella ser el Ángel Guardián de su Ángel Guardián. _ **  
Hay quienes amas**_

 _ **En la Gloria**_

 _ **Que a veces**_

 _ **Los olvidas**_

 _ **Cuando acabes**_

 _ **Tú historia**_

 _ **¿Te unirías**_

 _ **A su- grandeza?**_

Kenny McCormick vivía encerrado, no podía confiar en nadie, ni siquiera en sus amigos a ellos les importaba una mierda si él moría, al fin y al cabo no sabían que su "súper poder" provenía de su madre, pero ahora que Carol no estaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

 _ **¿Volveremos**_

 _ **A encontrarnos**_

 _ **Poco a poco;**_

 _ **Uno a uno?**_

 _ **Nos espera**_

 _ **Un mejor lugar**_

 _ **Allá arriba,**_

 _ **En el cielo**_

Karen tenía que hacerlo casi todo para mantener a su hermano seguro, sus cuchillos en casa no eran filosos, estudio como curar y prevenir enfermedades durante dos años, iba por las compras con un Walkie Talkie por si las moscas, el mundo ya le había quitado a su madre, no quería que le quitara a su hermano.

 _ **En tus días**_

 _ **De pequeño**_

 _ **¿Te contaron**_

 _ **Del gran amor?**_

 _ **¿Y apuntaron**_

 _ **Al gran pastor**_

 _ **Que los guio**_

 _ **Y ellos lo siguieron?**_

Karen y Kenny vivían aterrados, sobre todo el segundo, no quería ver sufrir a su hermanita, pero eso no era vida, ella aún era joven a sus veinti-tantos años, él no se quedaba tan atrás, pero… ya no había propósito para su alma, ya no había más amor para Kenny que el de su hermana. Su padre se pudría en la cárcel y su hermano mayor desaparecido no lo hacían sentir mejor.

 _ **¿Aun recuerdas**_

 _ **Los canticos**_

 _ **Del cielo**_

 _ **Que adorabas?**_

 _ **Y ¿Aun los amas**_

 _ **Ya ma-yor?**_

 _ **¿O eran algo**_

 _ **De lo que viene y va?**_

El álbum de foto de los McCormick fue abierto por el hijo de en medio nostálgico por recuperar esa vida, no era lo mejor, pero mínimo tenía la certeza de poder ver a su familia todos los días, pero ya era tarde para volver a tener algo así, estaba decidido; no haría que por su culpa su hermanita perdiera la vida cuidándolo... Y cuidando todo lo que él hacía, le dejo una nota a Karen con el número de un doctor especializado en el tema.

 _ **¿Conservaste**_

 _ **Los recuerdos**_

 _ **De tu hogar**_

 _ **Tiempo atrás?**_

 _ **¿Y aun piensas**_

 _ **En el dolor**_

 _ **Cuando te**_

 _ **Dejaron**_

 _ **Aquí aba-jo?**_

Ese día Karen llego, le hablo a su hermano, pero este no contestaba y al buscarlo por toda la casa encontró que del baño un rio de sangre salía del cuello de su Ángel Guardián y un pedazo de vidrio colgaba de su mano inerte, de Kenny McCormick, el chico de la capucha naranja, muerto para la eternidad y su hermana lloraba con el corazón en un puño, estaba sola, su padre estaba arrestado, su hermano mayor desapareció hace tanto tiempo, su madre murió… Y ahora Kenny…Ella encontró la carta, ahora sabía la razón por la cual la había dejado.

 _ **Uno a uno**_

 _ **Ellos se fueeeron**_

 _ **Y poco a poco**_

 _ **Se alejaron**_

 _ **La familia**_

 _ **Ya se deshizo**_

 _ **¿Algún día**_

 _ **Volveremos a estar juntos?**_

Karen ya no quería vivir, ya no tenía por quien vivir, ella amaba a su hermano mayor, más que a nadie en el planeta, ya no podía ser feliz, así que un día mientras conducía en su coche, se detuvo frente al lago Stark Pond, sobo su estómago tratando de calmarlo, a pesar de no tener conciencia el bebe sabía lo que la madre quería hacer, pero ella no podía mantenerlo, era mejor que el bebe no conociera la vida y no sufriera tanto como ella lo hizo, solo esperaba que en el cielo admitieran a los no nacidos.

 _ **¿Volveremos**_

 _ **A encontrarnos**_

 _ **Poco a poco;**_

 _ **Uno a uno?**_

 _ **¿Nos espera**_

 _ **Un mejor lugar**_

 _ **Allá arriba**_

 _ **En el cielo?**_

Rompió el seguro de la puerta, para que no hubiera tentaciones; y piso el acelerador, el agua no tardo en entrar; la vida de ambos (madre e hijo) fue perdida poco a poco, para Karen paso una eternidad antes de que sus pulmones explotaran de manera dolorosa por la falta de oxígeno y ella desmayara entre la agonía… Entonces todo se volvió negro, creyó ver el cielo por un momento, pero fue justo en ese momento cuando las tinieblas la atraparon… después de todo había cometido suicidio...Como su hermano…

 _ **¿Volveremos**_

 _ **A encontrarnos?**_


	2. Animal Park

_**Animal Park**_

 _ **Notas iniciales.- Bueno esta canción será poco conocida, menos que la anterior, pero es taaaaan alegre xD**_

 _ **Bueno, en fin, esta es de Mandopony (un youtuber) y es llamada Turning Over a New Leaf (de animal crossing) Les recomiendo escucharla, es muy buena xD**_

 _ **Y sí esto es otra traducción de una canción en ingles (soy muy dado a traducir) xD De nuevo en negritas son las partes de la canción xD**_

Ahí se encontraba Kyle Broflovski, viajando en un tren virtual a algún nuevo lugar desconocido, sus padres le habían comprado una nueva Nintendo portátil junto al juego de Animal Crossing. Este era de realidad virtual, aunque esta vez le aviso a Stan para que le quitara el casco de realidad virtual, además de asegurarse de que Cartman no lo visitara.

Pero antes un gato con forma humana se acercó a él, este gato se encontraba unos asientos más allá y vestía un traje rojo, una nubecita se formó frente a Kyle, en una parte superior vio el nombre "Rover" Y en esa nubecita se formaron las palabras "Oh, Disculpe, Tengo algunas preguntas por hacerle"; Kyle volteo de un lado a otro pero el resto del vagón estaba vacío, se apuntó a sí mismo. "Por supuesto que tú pendejo", le dijo la nubecita, que debía ser el dialogo de Rover el gato.

El gato pregunto por la fecha, hora y luego le dijo "Me sentare junto a ti, si eso no te molesta"

-Por supuesto que me molesta.-hablo Kyle, pero el gato no lo escucho y se sentó frente suya "Por cierto, tú… ¡Espera! ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?"

Kyle lanzo un bufido, su tag de videojuegos era de risa.

-Buba99.-lanzo el chico judío sonrojándose en la vida real.

-"No aceptamos números, entonces ¿Te quedaras con el nombre de repuesto gilipollas?"-pregunto el gato.

-Jodete.-le dijo Kyle.

-"Bueno, bueno, te llamaras Buba."-determino la máquina-"Buba es un buen nombre."-el gato se interrumpió hasta que Kyle presiono el botón "a" del mando-Sí, te ves como una persona genial."

-Y tú como un pervertido.-lanzo Kyle.

-Entonces, Buba, cuéntame ¿A dónde vas?

Kyle miro su pulsera, esta indicaba "escoja el nombre de la ciudad", después de decidirlo la llamo "Animal Park"… sí, Kyle no era muy creativo que digamos.

-"Sí, nunca he ido a Animal Park, me pregunto dónde estará, oh cierto tengo un mapa."-abrió su bolsillo y de este salió un pedazo de papel cantando algo como "Soy el mapa, soy el mapa, soy el mapa", pero no termino la canción porque salió volando a toda velocidad por una ventana abierta-"Oh mierda, usare Google maps."-termino diciendo el gato mientras sacaba su celular.

El gato le mostro fotos de diferentes mapas, pero Kyle busco una que le gustase, unas cinco estaciones más allá.

-"Así que ¿Vas a Animal Park muy seguido?"-pregunto el gato.

-¿Quién carajos programo este estúpido juego?-pregunto el chico pelirrojo.

-"Oh, es tu primera vez que la visitas, suena que te vas a divertir."

-¡Déjame jugar!-grito Kyle machacando el botón de "a".-pero este no servía-Mierda.

-"¿Puedo preguntar porque vas a ese lugar?"-Kyle solo presiono "a"-Vaya te mudas, entonces ¿No has visto tu casa aun?"

-¿Qué?-pregunto Kyle.

Finalmente el gato le deseo suerte para que encontrase casa en aquel pueblito y fue entonces cuando el conductor del tren anuncio que iban a llegar a la estación de Animal Park y el gato se despidió.

Estaba tan contento por probar el juego que se dejó llevar, de repente sintió como una extraña necesidad de cantar.

-No, no la tengo.-discutió el chico con el narrador, pero el narrador se pasó por el culo el dialogo del niño y lo hizo cantar:

 **Kyle.-Baje del tren**

 **A una nueva ciudad**

Frente a él se encontraba una pequeña ciudad llamada Animal Park, Kyle vio a su personaje presionando el botón tercera persona, se parecía mucho a él, solo que no usaba el ushanka verde, como quiera, era pelirrojo y toda la cosa, usando una chaqueta naranja, pero con la apariencia del aldeano clásico de Nintendo.

 **Kyle.-Justo es**

 **Como pensé**

 **No puedo explicar**

 **Lo que encontré**

De veras Kyle no podía, se encontró en la salida de la estación de trenes con unos cuatro animales antropomórficos; los animales parecían alegrarse por su venida, Kyle no entendía el porqué.

-"Miren quien bajo del tren."-hablo uno de ellos de forma de rinoceronte.

-"Es diferente a nosotros."-dijo otro con forma de búho.

-"Saludémosle como es debido.-sugirió otro animal que tenía forma de … ¿Qué carajos era eso?

-"De acuerdo, aquí vamos.-hablaron al mismo tiempo, ¿Listo? Aquí nosotros en Animal Park te damos la BIENVENIDA.-gritaron esto último tan fuerte que Kyle casi siente que rompe los cascos auriculares.

 **Kyle.-Pero es lo que**

 **Yo buscaba**

-"Alcalde."-se le acerco una chica, en forma de perrita, linda y adorable-"Estamos felices de tenerlo aquí."

-¿Qué carajos?-pregunto confundido el chico.

 **Kyle.-Al poder llegue**

 **Y no sé qué hice**

 **Talvez**

 **Tengo mucha suerte**

-"Pareces bromista."-rio la linda perrita acercándose un poco más a Kyle-"Tú bajaste del tren, nadie más lo hizo, así que no debería extrañarte lo que te estoy diciendo. Bien, continuemos hablando en la alcaldía."-siguió hablando la perrita, asustando un poco a Kyle.

Y quedándose sin más opciones la perrita lo guio hasta la alcaldía.

-Ya les dije que yo no sé porque carajos quieren que sea alcalde.-dijo el chico una vez ahí.

-"Bien esta será su base de operaciones alcalde."-siguió la perrita-"Oh y olvide mencionarlo, aquí trabajo yo, soy Isabelle; su secretaria y estoy aquí para servirle."

-¿Tengo una secretaria?-pregunto Kyle confundido.

-"Si te soy franca, me sorprende que alguien tan joven como usted bajara del tren donde se supone vendría nuestro alcalde."-razono la chica.

-Maldito gato.-susurro Kyle, seguramente el gato azul quería quitarse la responsabilidad de aquel pueblo.

-"Quiero decir, el alcalde ha estado aquí por años, bueno te ves como carne nueva, eso nos vendría bien por acá, un poco de aire fresco ¿No?"

A Kyle se le hizo que toda la bienvenida era muy amigable, ahora tenía poder en una nueva ciudad toda para él solito, tantas cosas para hacer y todo a la disposición de su mano.

 **Kyle.-Todos estos animales**

 **que son amigables**

 **Me hacen enloquecer**

-"Por supuesto necesitamos que te concentres en tu trabajo como alcalde, te haremos ciudadano, alcalde debería serlo ¿No? Así que, ¿Cuál es su nombre alcalde?"…"Claro Buba, Duhh, bueno ahora que se su nombre….Oh ouh.-susurro la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kyle.

-"¡No puedo creer que haya olvidado algo de vital importancia! Si quieres registrarte como ciudadano necesitamos una dirección."-razono la chica.

-¿En este videojuego hay algo a parte de putos diálogos?-se quejó Kyle.

-"¿Buba? ¿Tienes alguna casa registrada? Porque aquí no hay vacantes disponibles, pero puedes construir una…"

-¡Oh genial! ¡Ahora me harán jugar Minecraft en un juego de…! ¡¿De qué carajos trata animal crossing?!

-Solo escoge donde vivir.-rio la perrita, Kyle se sonrojo, en realidad la chica tenía cierta personalidad para ser un personaje de un videojuego.

¡Finalmente! Kyle era libre para moverse, lo mandaron a la calle principal para construir su casa, y estaba animado, así que siguió con la canción:

 **Kyle.-Es hora de entregarme al mil**

 **Aquí Vivir**

Para su sorpresa la chica perro lo interrumpió saltando de la alegría, uniéndose al ritmo.

 **Isabelle.-Si lo dices así**

 **Si quieres quedarte aquí**

 **Lo mejor hare por ti**

 **Y tomare**

 **Parte para que inicies**

 **Debes de crecer**

Tomo de la mano a Kyle y juntos salieron corriendo, ella animada y el otro tratando de no caerse al suelo y ser arrastrado por la perrita, juntos llegaron a la calle principal, era de noche y hacía frio, pero finalmente después de hablar con el arquitecto del pueblo, Kyle comenzó a ver como edificaban su casa, para su sorpresa la chica volvió a cantar:

 **Isabelle.-Y si estas asustado**

 **Yo estaré a tu lado**

 **Aún sea en el trabajo**

 **Esperando**

 **Leal y contigo**

 **Así son los amigos**

Kyle jugo bastantes horas seguidas animal crossing, haciendo las tareas que Isabelle le encargaba principalmente, aunque fueran secundarias, al final de cuentas, a pesar de ser alcalde, Kyle tenía que hacer muchas cosas raras como una ceremonia donde se juntaban distintos animales para hacerlo plantar un árbol y volverlo alcalde.

-Buba, ¡Quítate ese casco!-grito su madre-¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas? ¡Son las cinco de la mañana!-grito la pelirrojo enojada.

Kyle detuvo el juego y guardo la partida para irse a la cama, pero a los diez minutos sonó el despertador para ir a la escuela, y Kyle tuvo que irse todo cansado.

-Pareces agotado.-le dijo Stan Marsh.

-¡Fue tu maldita culpa!-grito Kyle-¡Te dije que me marcaras si pasaban de la una de la mañana me marcaras!

-Ahh, sí, creo que estaba dormido.-dijo el chico de pompón avergonzándose.

-JA.-rio Cartman, acompañado por Kenny.

-¡No te rías!-grito Kyle, el resto del día fue normal, Garrison les impartió las clases de quinto grado, comió algo de la cafetería, derrotaron entre los tres (Kenny por algún motivo no estaba con ellos) a perros infernales, que destrozaron el cuerpo de un pobre niño que vestía naranja, Kyle no recordaba el nombre, como sea, lo normal. Llegando a su casa quería hacer tarea, pero los cascos de realidad virtual lo llamaban, después de todo tenía una ciudad por cuidar.

Así pasaron los meses, Kyle descuido la escuela, sus deberes y hasta a sus amigos para ser el mejor alcalde, pasaba horas hablando con su secretaria Isabelle, pero después de un tiempo ya nada era lo mismo, Kyle sentía que ya no era lo mismo cuando acabo casi al 100% el juego, la experiencia no era similar, además de que todo al principio se sentía muy realista, como sacar las hierbas, en realidad agotaba a Kyle, también cuando lo atacaban unas abejas, en realidad lo sentía, pescar no era lo más divertido, una vez compro todas las cosas vio las tiendas inútiles y lo peor, no actualizaban el juego con cosas mejores, prácticamente solo perdía el tiempo adentro, además tenía cierto dinero ahorrado, talvez otro juego no estaría mal…

 **Kyle.-Ahora que**

 **A vaguear me condene**

 **Aun si me duele**

 **Tendré que alejarme**

 **Quisiera**

 **Atraparlos,**

 **Viajar entre mundos**

 **Pelear con amigos**

 **Y ver a dos plomeros saltando**

 **En la vida hay más**

 **Que solo pescar del mar**

 **Me harte de la hierba**

 **Y de piquetes de abejas**

 **Así será**

 **La alcaldía disponible estará**

 **La verdad**

 **No siempre ahí me puedo quedar**

 **Es hora de entregarme al mil**

 **Y fuera vivir**

Pero justo cuando iba a salir y darle fin al juego, llego Isabelle sosteniendo unas galletitas en forma de muñecos de nieve.

-¡Espera!-grito-No te puedes ir Buba, eres el alcalde.

-Bueno, ya lo explique en la canción.-dijo Kyle.

-Ohh…-Isabelle se apesumbro, pero luego sonrió, eso iba a extrañar Kyle, esa sonrisa, la miro una última vez y dijo:

-Volveré.-y entonces Kyle se desconectó de Animal Crossing.

 **Isabelle.-Si lo dices así**

 **Espero vuelvas pronto aquí**

 **Lo mejor hare por ti**

 **Diré adiós**

 **Voy a llenar tu espacio**

 **El vacío**

 **Que has dejado**

 **Si estás seguro**

 **Que estas mejor apartado**

 **Yo lo entiendo**

 **Me preocupo**

 **Leal y contigo**

 **Así son los amigos**

Al poco tiempo Kyle cumplió su promesa, atrapo a todos los pokemones posibles, desvelo la verdad de la legenda de Zelda, Link entre dos mundos, se conectó en línea con Stan y Eric (Kenny no por pobre :v) para jugar Smash Bros, y hablando de eso, compro y completo la última edición del New Super Mario Bros… Y así el tiempo paso.

/*Importante escuchar la canción de Mandopony para entender esta parte mejor xD/

-¡PAPA! ¡Papa!-grito una niña pelirroja desde el ático.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el padre atónito cuando vio a su hija con su vieja consola-Oh, ¿Por qué tienes eso?

-En la escuela nos pidieron un informe sobre esta… tecnología cavernaria…-dijo la chica mirando con cierto desprecio la máquina.

-Oye, fue mi infancia esta tecnología, y en su tiempo fue de lo mejor, mira te la ponías y…-Kyle entonces vislumbro un cartucho viejo y maltratado… Termino de explicarle a su hija cómo funcionaba aquel viejo aparato y esta fue a la parte inferior para terminar su tarea, entonces el ahora ya no tan chico Kyle Broflovski miro de nuevo la consola con cierta nostalgia, decidió cumplir su promesa.

Animal Park estaba en ruinas, los arbustos se encontraban hasta el tope, las tiendas cerradas y parecía una ciudad deshabitada.

 **Kyle.-Me he alejado tanto-** canto Kyle esperando respuesta.

 **Isabelle.-(Espero vuelva pronto)-** canto de nuevo ella esperanzada, seguía en la alcaldía, tal vez algún día Buba volvería y ella estaría ahí, para él.

 **Kyle.-Me pregunto qué les ha pasado-** Cantaron al mismo tiempo sin saberlo.

 **Isabelle.-(Me pregunto qué le ha pasado)**

 **Kyle.-Ahora mismo**

 **Debo buscarlos**

 **Isabelle.-(Solo en el pienso)**

Kyle visito su antiguo hogar en Animal Crossing, uno tan antiguo que ya hasta lo había olvidado, aun recordaba como lo habían edificado… Entonces recordó la alcaldía, el adulto Broflovski se acercó a ella, oía algunos ruidos dentro… ¿Alguien lloraba? Kyle reconoció la voz de Isabelle a pesar de que habían pasado años, incluso décadas. ¿Tanto tiempo lo había esperado? Supo inmediatamente que decir, o cantar mejor dicho:

 **Kyle.-Es hora de entregarme al mil**

 **De nuevo vivir**

Isabelle escucho la puerta abrirse mientras una voz angelical cruzaba sus oídos, era el alcalde Buba ¡Había vuelto! Ella de la emoción salto de su asiento, se acercó al modelo de Kyle y cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros se detuvo precavida.

 **Isabelle.-(Yo espero oír)**

 **(Que al fin te quedaras aquí)**

 **Kyle.-Me quedo aquí.-** aseguro Kyle.

 **Isabelle.-(Me alegra te quedaras)**

 **(En nuestra pequeña ciudad)-** ella lo abrazo y cantaron ambos de la alegría.

 **Juntos.-Sin ti qué más da**

 **Nada puede ser igual**

 **Pero bien esta**

 **Kyle.-Siempre supe que**

 **Isabelle-(Siempre espere que)**

 **Kyle.-Debía volver**

 **Isabelle.-(Querrías volver)**

 **Kyle.-Porque he estado**

 **Isabelle.-(Porque he estado)-** se tomaron de los hombros.

 **Juntos.-Esperando**

 **Leal y contigo**

 **Así son los amigos** -dieron saltos alegres en el aire.

 **Así somoooos**

 **¡Así son los amigos!**

Kyle Broflovski desde ese día volvió a usar su vieja consola más de vez en cuando, porque a pesar de que hubiera nuevas tecnologías mejores y más sofisticadas, nada remplazaría a su amiga virtual… Por más raro que sonara, la mejor amiga de Kyle Broflovski.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Primero, esto no tiene nada que ver con el Oc de Isabela de Coyote xD**

 **(Tranquilo Coyote, ya llevo la mitad de su fic) Para los que no sepan, el señor Coyote Smith (bien conocido por quienes me leen) gano el premio a la review #100 que he tenido en fan fiction :3**

 **Gracias por todo ese apoyo, vaya, para llevar dos meses, es más de lo que esperaba xD**

 **Siguiente, les dije que buscaría cosas distintas, no todo tiene que ser tristeza y dolor, excepto para Kenny, me encanta hacerlo sufrir xD**

 **Y bueno, en realidad si no han jugado Animal Crossing New Leaf, les invito a que vean la introducción, pero créanme, les ahorre muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho dialogo xD**

 **A propósito, "es hora de entregarme al mil" se que no es la traducción de "It´s time to get it over a new leaf", pero es un juego de palabras americano intraducible que significa justamente eso xD**

 **Finalmente, espero les haya gustado y que les haya hecho pensar tanto a los que gustan de videojuegos, como a los que tienen amigos que hace tiempo que no ven :,3**

 **Me despido no sin antes decir Epilogo:**

Kyle Broflovski cerró la sesión, sabía que ya no podía seguir jugando con el aparato, ya no tenía refacciones, y dentro de poco sería imposible repararlo, así que entro una última vez, y tuvo el mejor día de todos con Isabelle, dándole un beso en la frente a la adorable cachorrita, cerro sesión, pero no quito el juego, se quedó en la parte de partida guardada, y entonces le dio a borrar partida "¿Esta seguro?" Kyle presiono "Sí", así por lo menos Isabelle no volvería a sufrir su partida y el hombre adulto judío cerro la consola, para siempre.

 **Ahora sí, fin :v**

 **Dejen review si me odian :3 O si les gusto xD Chaoo**


End file.
